Choices
by 67-fupw
Summary: Lawrence faces his choice. Will he pick Candor, his faction of birth, the faction of his family for 5 generations? Or Erudite, the faction he has always admired, that will sate his thirst for knowledge? DISCONTINUED.
1. The Aptitude Test

'Choose!'

Knife or cheese?

They sat in front of me, there, waiting for me to take one. That stupid voice screaming at me didn't help. Think. What would an Erudite do? Being logical, I would say that the aptitude test was going to be dangerous, so I picked up the knife.

The baskets disappear as soon as I lift the knife. I hear a snarling behind me, and turn to face a large, slobbering dog. There is no time to think as it runs towards me, and jumps, straight at my face. I back up, fast. The dog stops, and glares at me, its deep black eyes boring right into me. It snarls. My palms are sweaty, and the knife slips out of my hand, It starts to pace slowly around me. It can smell my fear, and is just waiting for the right opportunity to attack. Think. I read about dogs, in one of the textbooks I managed to smuggle into my room, back at the Merchandise Mart. I need to stop my fear. I calm myself. Think. An idea forms in my head. I slowly, keeping eye contact with the dog, lower myself down, right down, so I am laying on the ground. Not a threat, I think to myself. I am not a threat to you, dog. I close my eyes as I feel it come closer. Then a bark. Something rough slides across my face.

It seems like a completely different dog to the one a minute ago. It is now small and whining, nothing compared to the snarling beast from a minute ago. If it expects me to pet it though, it has another thing coming. I am not going anywhere near that again, I think as I back up slowly.

Suddenly I hear a cry:

'Puppy!'

A little girl stands there, her face awash with delight. She stretches her hand out to the dog, which suddenly transforms back into the snarling beast. See what I mean? I was right not to pet it.

The girl is in danger. The dog rushes towards her, saliva falling from his mouth. I knew this was another test. Going after the dog would be a bad move. Could get hurt. I turn my back on the girl and the dog. Look after number 1. That's the smart thing to do.

I hear one final snarl, and a scream of terror. Then the scene changes.

I sit in a courtroom. I've been here before, with my Dad when he was on a case. Most boring day of my life. A man comes up to me. Holds up a picture. A simple photograph of a guy, around 30 years old, sandy hair, dull brown eyes. And I know that I have killed him.

'Did you kill this man?' The guy with the photo asks.

I know I have done it. And 16 years of living in Candor have ingrained it into me. As our manifesto says 'Truth makes us strong'.

I know what to say.

'Yes.'

My eyes jerk open. I am back, sitting in the aptitude test chair. The Abnegation volunteer stands above me, frowning, and typing furiously at a computer.

I get up. 'What happened?' I demand. 'What's my aptitude?'

The Stiff looks up.

'Lawrence, you're results were not normal,' she says in a kind, gentle voice, unfazed by my outburst.

'What do you mean?' I meant to sound angry, but it comes out as just curious.

'Well...you have an aptitude for two factions. This is very rare. Not unheard of, but rare. It is called Divergent. You mustn't tell anyone. They shouldn't know, because I inputed your result manually, as just one faction.

'Explain.' I said, not bothering to ask the questions bubbling in my head.

'Being Divergent is dangerous. Divergents die. You must keep it secret. You can't tell anyone, not your family, not your friends. I know how much Candors like to talk.'

'You say I have an aptitude for two factions. Which ones?'

'Candor.' She replies. 'And Erudite.'

As I walk home, back to the Merchandise Mart, at the end of school all I can think of is the test. What the Stiff said. Divergent.

Candor, my home faction, born and raised, my family's faction for 5 generations.

Or Erudite, the faction I have always admired, the faction I wished would come up as my test result. The faction I knew I would choose.

Now it came down to it, it was much harder.

Candor or Erudite?


	2. Candor or Erudite?

Candor or Erudite?

This thought ran through my head for the rest of the day, making me seem detached and distant.

At dinner I barely noticed what I was eating, just mulling over my thoughts. Candor. I was expected to choose my home faction. No, I wasn't just expected, my parents knew that I would choose Candor. But...is this really the life I want? Honesty, honesty all the time. Having no secrets. I knew about the initiation. For the final stage, you are put under the truth serum, and made to spill all your innermost secrets, all your deepest feelings. Apparently, this will make you never lie again, as the worst of you is already known to the world.

But surely, if that happened, everyone would find out that I was Divergent? And, according to that Stiff, that was dangerous. How dangerous, I didn't know. But she sounded serious. Like it could get me killed.

Would it be better to hide in Erudite, free from truth serum? And I have always thought that Erudite is my faction. The faction that I would choose. That I would spend the rest of my life in. I have always craved knowledge. Wanted to learn, to learn more. But would I sacrifice my family for my own wishes?

Faction before blood. I'm starting to sound like a Stiff, and that's never a good thing. At least I can rule out three of the factions.

Abnegation, obviously, have the wrong idea. I could never not think of myself, to be in second place to everyone else.

Amity, is kind of the same thing. Peace is not really something I value. Violence has its uses. I couldn't live with that bunch of idiots.

Dauntless, I would love to be in, but its not really my thing. Jumping off trains and the like have no appeal to me.

However much I think about it, it just comes down to the same question. Candor or Erudite?

'Choosing Ceremony tomorrow,' my Dad says briskly.

'Yeah,' I reply, staring down at my hands. My Dad is a tall, formidable man with a sharp, angular face and a short temper. You don't want to cross him.

'We'll be proud of you whatever you choose,' says my mother, a women who was dwarfed in comparison to her husband, had brown hair that framed her face.

'No we won't,' my Dad cuts in straight away. 'You will pick Candor. Our family is the pride of the faction! Five generations! You're aptitude was Candor, yes?

I look him in the eye. 'Of course.'

They teach us in Candor how to see when people are lying. But what they don't realise is this also teaches us what to do to avoid people telling your are lying. You just don't do whatever the Candors look for.

'Good. Go to bed. I would say take some time to think, but you won't need it. You are picking Candor.'

When I go up into my bedroom, I take a long look at myself in the mirror. Brown hair falling over my face, with dull brown eyes and an angular nose. Wearing black and white. Candor clothes.

Tomorrow, I will choose. I just wish I knew which faction.

I don't sleep much.


	3. The Choosing Ceremony

At breakfast, I didn't sit with my family, I didn't want anymore talks from my father, which would just confuse me more. Instead, I sat with a guy named Al, who was the same age as me. He would also choose today.

Al was one of the few Candors of my age I got along with. Most of the other faction members I found to be too loudmouth and brash. Even though I'm the same.

We didn't speak much, each of us lost in our own thoughts, thinking about our choice.

As i got up from the table though, he said 'Good luck, with - with whatever you choose.'

'Thanks. You too.'

Me, my Dad and my Mum entered the elevator with a group of Amity. The Choosing Ceremony. And I still hadn't decided which faction I was going to choose.

We filed into our seats, in the Candor block, sitting with hundreds of others, from all 5 factions, each with their own values. There were only two that I cared about, though. Candor and Erudite.

I barely listened to the opening speech, which was by some Stiff leader. Pretty boring stuff. I tuned it out, and went back to thinking, endlessly asking myself the same questions.

The Stiff calls the first name, some Amity who stays with her faction, reading out the names in reverse alphabetical. Because of this, I would be near the end, with the name Lawrence Balaera.

James Tucker, a Dauntless, stumbles on his way up, then becomes the first transfer, as he joins Candor.

Two siblings then cause a stir. The first of them, a Stiff called Caleb, joins Erudite, Abnegation's rival. Then, surprisingly, his sister, Beatrice, picks Dauntless. That rarely happens, as Abnegation to Dauntless is like a massive change.

I try to ignore the ceremony, and think of my own choice. As the Stiff leader goes past the Ms, I am sure that I will pick Erudite. A mouthy Candor, Christina, chooses Dauntless. As does another of my faction, Peter. I never liked either of them. She spoke out against the faction rules, and he was a jealous bully that was never seen without his two cronies.

Through the Es, to the Ds. Then, suddenly its the Bs. A Stiff called Susan Black stays with Abnegation, then 'Lawrence Balaera' is called.

I get up. I walk past my father, thinking Erudite. I will pick Erudite. Then he just gives me one glance, which sends my thoughts into doubt. Could I leave Candor? My family's faction?

I make yet another change of mind. Candor.

I walk down the steps, towards the bowls. Candor.

I take the knife from the Stiff. Candor.

I drag it across my palm, and draw blood. Candor.

I hold my hand out, ready to see my blood drop on the glass.

But instead, it falls into the water. Where it really belongs.

Erudite.


	4. Where I Belong?

Betrayal.

That's all I see in my father's eyes as I join the gathered Erudite. He stares at me, his dark eyes following me as I stand with the other initiates into the knowledge faction.

Soon, the ceremony ends. The Stiff who joined Erudite, Caleb, shakes my hand. I kind of knew him from school, but as just another Abnegation. My opinion of him has gone up slightly now, though.

I watch the Dauntless run out, and so does Caleb, his eyes fixated on the back of one girl's head. His sister's. Beatrice, I remember.

'She'll be fine,' I find myself saying, even though reassuring someone is not something I normally do.

'I hope so,' Caleb replies, still staring off into the distance, despite his sister long having run off. 'Dauntless is a tough faction.'

I have no reply for that, but thankfully I am saved from saying anything else as the rest of the Erudite start to move off, back to their headquarters.

The Erudite walk quickly and efficiently, kind of what you would expect. It is how they work, after all.

When we reach the headquarters, the leader of my new faction, Jeanine Matthews, welcomes us, underneath a portrait of herself, which I think is a bit vain.

'Welcome, Erudite initiates. You have shown great intelligence to pick the Erudite faction based on your aptitude results, which of course, was designed by some of the greatest minds around, all from this faction.

She smiles at us, but no warmth reaches her eyes.

'Over the next few days, you will be shown the six different areas of Erudite. We believe that everyone should be educated in all six, but you will choose one subject to specialise in. They are Socialogy, Psychology, Mathematics, Science, Communications and History. You will receive lessons in all after you choose your specialist subject, but many of your lessons will be centred around the area of your choosing.'

'Gwen will show you to your new living area, where you will reside for the duration of initiation. Tomorrow you will receive a tour, and be instructed about three of the six areas available. Thank you, and well done on your choice.

A young girl with short brown hair, spectacles, and dressed all in blue, steps forward and leads us down a whitewashed corridor. I assume that this is Gwen. She pushes open a door, with rows of neat, orderly bunks inside. There is no decoration on the blue walls.

'This is the boys room. You will be expected to keep the room clean, as it allows your mind to focus on what is meant to be focused on. You will find clothes in the chests at the bottom of your bunk. If you are a transfer, please leave your old faction clothes on your bed, they will be collected later. Once you have settled in, I would suggest going to the library, which is back the way we came. You can start researching the areas you may wish to specialise in. Girls, I will show to your room.'

Gwen leaves, with the girl initiates following her, leaving 8 boys in the room, both transfers and Erudite-born, looking around at their new residence.

But all I can think about is one question: is this were I belong?


	5. Initiate

Over the next few days, we tour the Erudite headquarters, and I get to know the initiates. Out of the 8 boys in my room, 3 are transfers; me, Caleb and a guy named Joshua, who was Amity.

There are 11 girls, 5 of which are transfers. Two each from Dauntless and Amity, and a girl from Candor that I know, a blond girl with large features, named Leah.

I usually eat with Leah and Caleb at a table on our own, and discuss initiation.

'What section are you going to choose?' asks Caleb.

Leah answers immediately. 'Science. Its what I joined for.'

I have been thinking about my section a lot over the past few days. More choices, wherever I go. 'Communication probably.' I say. 'I like talking. You?' I ask Caleb.

'Maybe Socialogy? I heard some of the Erudite-born talking, apparently we have to pass this big test to get in to our chosen area. Otherwise, you're Factionless.'

I had only really been interested in the Communications section of Erudite HQ. Well, the speaking bit, mainly. I was still a Candor at heart.

The next day, we had to choose our section. It wasn't anything fancy, like the Choosing Ceremony. We just wrote it down on a slip of paper. I chose Communications, Leah Science, and Caleb Socialogy, like we said we would.

And then Jeanine told us what was coming next.

'You have a test in three days, which will be about your chosen section. Use the next few days wisely, you will need to revise to be able to pass the test. Anyone who does not pass will be exiled from Erudite, as there is no use for people with low intelligence.

The next few days passed with vigorous studying. I usually revised and learnt with Leah and Caleb, but I also worked with the three others taking communications, two Erudite-born guys in my room, Luca and Kyan, and a former Dauntless girl, named Marissa.

I felt like I was prepared for the test, due to long hours learning, and my existing knowledge from the books smuggled into my room. We all took our tests in a large, brightly-lit room.

I couldn't tell if I had done well or not.

The results were announced after breakfast the next day. Jeanine stood under her portrait next to a board, which was flipped so we couldn't see the names written on it.

'In one minute, I will turn this board around, and you will see if you have passed your test and will remain Erudite, or have failed and you will become Factionless.'

She turned the board around.

Three people were now factionless. Two of the Erudite-borns in my room, and one of the Amity girls.

I remained an Erudite.


	6. Marissa

I quickly settled into the Erudite rhythm. Going to lessons, learning in my free time. Eat. Sleep. Repeat.

I enjoyed Communications cclasses, and was making good progress. Even Jeanine, observing a lesson, commented on how well I was doing.

There were only four of us in the class. Me, Luca, Kyan and Marissa. Because of this I got to know them well. Luca had long blonde hair which covered his face, and was quite shy and didn't volunteer information much in class. He was smart, probably the smartest initiate, but just didn't like to show it. Kyan on the other hand, was quite boisterous and loud, with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

But it was Marissa that I liked the most, and we soon became friends. She intrigued me, as to why she chose Erudite over her faction of birth, Dauntless. She still acted a bit like a Dauntless, doing stupid dares. She didn't wear glasses either, though we're meant too. I don't either, because I think its stupid.

She's quite pretty, with brown hair casually tied back and pretty brown eyes, which makes me glad she doesn't cover them with glasses.

She usually sits with me, Caleb and Leah at our table at mealtimes, making jokes and generally taking the pressure of Erudite initiation away, if only for a short period of time.

We have all taken a few more tests, but not as hard as the first, and no-one else has become Factionless.

I feel settled in Erudite, and rarely think of Candor much, anymore. Visiting Day comes and goes, with, obviously, no visit from my parents. Caleb didn't either, and as soon as he saw that his parents hadn't arrived, went back to his room. His eyes seemed slightly swollen when I saw him afterwards.

I did meet Marissa's parents, though, who seemed nice. Her dad had tattoos down both arms, but had a kind face and was proud of his daughter's work. Her mum looked a lot like Marissa, with her brown hair and eyes. She asked me a lot of questions about how I was doing, and seemed genuinely interested.

It seemed that me and Marissa were becoming very close friends, and I soon found myself thinking about her a lot.

We usually studied together and one time, after we had finished and were walking back to our rooms, she suddenly stopped.

'Can I talk to you?'

'Umm, we are talking, aren't we?' I asked, confused.

She rolled her eyes at me, and swiftly walked down a side corridor that wasn't generally used.

I had to jog to keep up with her, but she stopped pretty quickly, just seemingly randomly in the middle of the corridor.

She looked different, somehow. Nervous.

'So?' I ask, prompting her. 'What did you want to talk about?'

'Well I didn't really want to talk...' she mumbles.

I am so confused, my brain working overtime, trying to make sense of it. Then suddenly my brain just freezes.

Her lips are on mine.

My whole body stiffens, then I relax, kissing her back, my arms sliding around her waist.

And it feels like heaven.


End file.
